


“The visit”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Corellia, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Love, Olys Corellisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The dinner table is laid. A wonderful roast is in the oven. The wine had time to breathe. But suddenly there is something very wrong in the girlfriend department. Even a Corellian man sometimes has to realize that not all can be controlled.Time frame: The story takes place 30 BBY.Planet of choice: CorelliaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “The visit”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_I can read what's going through your mind_  
_And I can see what you hide in your eyes_  
_Yes I gonna pull a spell on you_  
_Just to see exactly what you do_

_I'm a wizzard_  
_And there is magic in the air_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_And my friend, you best beware_  
_There is magic everywhere_

_Can you see the full moon in the sky_  
_Time like water flows by till we die_  
_Every moment wasted leaves its mark_  
_Exiting sun leaves us standing in the dark_

_I'm a wizzard_  
_And there is magic in the air_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_And my friend, you best beware_  
_I'm a wizzard_  
_And there is magic in the air_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_And my friend, you best beware_  
_There is magic everywhere_

_You must forgive the noise you rushing fools_  
_You have no time for natures natural school_  
_They cannot see the lightness in their hands_  
_Like mystik disappear across the land_

_I'm a wizzard_  
_And there is magic in the air_  
_I'm a sinner_  
_And my friend, you best beware_  
_I'm a wizzard_  
_And there is magic in the air_  
_I'm a capturer_  
_And my friend, you best beware_  
_There is magic everywhere_

_I'm a Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-whawhawhawha-wizzard_  
_I'm a Sci-sci-sci-sci-sci-scisciscisci-sinner_

_I'm a Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-whawhawhawha-wizzard_  
_I'm a Sci-sci-sci-sci-sci-scisciscisci-scinner_

_I'm a Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-whawhawhawha-wizzard_  
_I'm a Sci-sci-sci-sci-sci-scisciscisci-sinner_

_I'm Wizard,_  
_I'm Wizard,_  
_I'm Wizard,..._

 

 

Your girl-friend is not only nervous, she is basically devastated. It is not the fact that she changed her outfit six times. During your dinner preparations she shattered a wine glass, almost turned the nerf-roast in the oven into a lump of coal and just now she locked herself into the bathroom.

You have been together for three months, but you never witnessed her in quite such an agony. Not even on the day she moved into your bachelor's pad and found a nest of your dirty socks under the sofa.

“Nagina?” you ask, putting a lot of emotion into saying her name.

Silence.

_“Min Larel ?”_ you try in Olys Corellisi. _My love?_

This endearment usually does the trick.

But not tonight.

You lean your large head against the door. _“Bhesj!”_ you curse under your breath.

More action and bravery are apparently needed here. Normally not a problem for a Corellian man like you. But there is something in the ongoing silence in there which shreds your guts.

“We can give your uncle a rain check,” you carefully suggest through the thin metal door.

“No!” she yelps.

“We could meet him next week,” you try to bargain. “Or whenever you are ready.”

Retching sounds are an indication that Nagina is not reacting well.

“If you are not coming out, I am definitely coming in!” you decide, running for your toolbox.

Spaceships are your life. To maintain them, alter them, is a passion of yours. Nagina should thus already know that this door is no real barrier to you.

Offset wrench, sledge hammer, welding unit, hacksaw – you rumble through the cursed box for the right item.

You already have the metal-cutter in your hand, when she decides to open.

And she looks dramatically pitiful. Her eye liner, and she seldom uses it, has run down her cheeks in black torrents, giving her a likeness to a Dathomir Night Sister.

“Give us a hug!” you blithely say and pat the ground next to you.

When Nagina hesitates too long, you simply climb onto the dresser next to the bathroom door. You want to be on eye-level with her.

“Oh, Barin!” she wheezes and new tears come forth.

You reach out and draw her close to you. There is no resistance on her side, just profound helplessness. “What's up, baby? This is not about the clover we used for the nerf-roast, right?”

Nagina shakes her head.

“Is this about me?” you probe, even though it never bothered her before that you are just four foot and five inches.

Your assumption shocks her and she tries to step back, but you will not let her. Not now. You need to feel her heart beating against yours. Touch is essential for you both. Your grip on her tightens.

“Stars! What is wrong with you?”

Nagina bites her underlip and draws some blood. “My uncle,” she starts, her voice weak and hardly audible.

Then the comlink at the entrance door sounds.

“He is no rancor, I assume,” you try to joke.

“Barin, he is...” Her voice trails off and you can see that she wishes herself light years away from this flat.

You let go of her. “In front of our flat, yes. Definitely.” And you give her that lopsided winning smile that she loves so much. “Which means, I let him in and you wash your face.”

“Barin!” she begs, while you jump down the dresser.

“Hey, trust me, I have everything under control.”

Which is a lie, but you wink at her anyway.

“It is complicated,” Nagina starts again.

You reach up and tenderly squeeze her right bottom. “Family always is.”

Saying thus, you shortly think of your mother who quit on you and your father on the day that you were born. She just sneaked out of the hospital, still wearing her scrubs. But you are glad that she did. Your father and you had a fine life together, still have. You would not want that woman back for all the spice in Kessel's mines.

Determined, you shove Nagina back into the bathroom unit.

Then you run for the door and open it.

A hooded figure stands in front of the door. The face is hidden from view.

“Hokey religions are not my thing, my friend,” you let the stranger know. “And I have no need to be shown the light, or the equivalent truth your faith offers.”

Deep laughter comes forth from the stranger.

_“Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina,”_ you wish him in the language of your people. _Clear skies and good luck, my friend._

Before you can close the door, a voice known to all of the galaxy answers you, “Very prudent, Barin my friend. But I am afraid you are mistaken in what I have to offer tonight.”

Dramatically, the stranger pulls off his hood with one hand. You look up to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine offer you the quality wine he brought.

“Blossom wine from Naboo,” you state, wishing for something stronger.

He smiles down on you somewhat apologetic. “Nagina gets tipsy very easily.”

That you have already experienced and you loved her even more for it.

With a grin Palpatine produces a second bottle from the depths of his cloak. It is the famous _'Port in a Storm'_ , a fortified, high-octane wine from Pamarthe. “Just for us,” he whispers confidentially. “But now, I am afraid we must ease my niece's suffering.”

You find that you quite like the mysterious uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “The wizzard” by Right Said Fred, featuring Doris Dubinsky aka Anke Engelke (2004)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
